Nature Nikki: The 13th
by MyMobius07
Summary: " Estoy lista para cumplir mi sueño y haré hasta lo imposible por alcanzarlo, ya sea rompiendo las reglas o desafiando otros principios, no importa. Yo, la número 13, destruiré a este juego maldito" OCs, sangre y mucha violencia. Please pasen y lean.


_**Este es mi primer fic de Mirai Nikki que será escrito por dos personas. Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando conocí a Yuno Gasai y me gustaba pero poco después empecé a odiarla porque mata a mi personaje favorito Akise Aru. Entonces tenía que expresarme y se me ocurrió esta historia donde la protagonista formará un fuerte vínculo con ella que de a poco se irá destruyendo (cabe destacar que los fanfic que hago son excusas por amor u odio hacia determinado personaje ^^) Se que mucho de los que leerán se molestarán conmigo por la situación con Yuno, aún le tengo un poco de afecto porque también me gustan las yandere.**_

_**Bien, creo que no tengo nada más por decir, los dejo leer tranquilos y estaré dispuesta a cualquier comentario o sugerencia. Aquí les va el prologo.**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: Mirai Nikki no me pertenece sino a Sakae Esuno (manga) y Naoto Hosoda (anime) **_

Nature Nikki: The 13th

**Prologo: Cloe Gladius**

_**26 de Enero del 2006**_

Ya llevaban varias semanas incrustadas en mi habitación incubando su proceso de nacimiento y era hora de despertar. Tenía toda la responsabilidad de hacerme cargo de ellas, no podía dejarlas solas en este mundo lleno de maldad y poca bondad. Por ende, me vi obligada a cederle mi puesto a Yurika. Fue en aquel entonces cuando la llamé para que me ayudara.

Esa tarde la invité a tomar el té mientras le contaba paso a paso en breve la situación. Solo la veía asentir interesada con expresiones de preocupación y lástima. Luego de la charla me pidió que se las presentara, lo cual acepté su petición, procurando ganarme su silencio. Fuimos hasta mi habitación, abrí la puerta con cuidado y la luz del candelabro le dio brillo abundante a siete siluetas femeninas, completamente desnudas, recostadas sobre un enorme futón rojo. Seis de ellas se ubicaban en forma de círculo rodeando a una séptima situada en el centro. Cada una portaba a su alrededor algo que las confortaba, distintivo de los elementos de la naturaleza, pero la del medio estaba muy descubierta sin nada en su entorno. Eso despertó nuestra curiosidad.

_ A ver si entendí: _dijo Yurika_ Salieron de tu cabeza hace un par de días.

_Un mes y tres semanas para ser exactas_ expliqué sin mirarla concentrándome en las chicas durmientes.

_ Son un conjunto de maldades ocultas de ti.

_Pertenecen a la familia de los demonios respectivamente. Representan a mis sentimientos de manera antropomorfa. ¿Acaso no prestaste atención?

_ Estoy muy sorprendida_ afirmó con los ojos bien abiertos_ ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban?

_ Lectoramas_ respondí seria_ Nombre que deriva de las cartas prohibidas del inframundo y los cantos malditos de las musas.

_ Suena duro de ignorar.

_ Lo sé.

_ ¡Míralas!_ señaló con la mirada_ Están soñando.

_...

_ Tenemos que nombrarlas.

Sus palabras me sacaron de contexto. Iba a reprocharle en la cara que se concentrara en lo importante, cuando de repente comenzaron a moverse inquietas, queriendo despertar. La del centro fue la primera en abrir los ojos y así le siguieron las otras. Se levantaron confundidas mirando lo que las rodeaba.

_ ¡Ya sé!_ susurró Yurika con fuerza en mi oído_ Vistámoslas acorde a lo que tienen junto a ellas.

_ No decidas las cosas como te dé la gana. Yo me encargaré de la indumentaria y los nombres. Tú… ¡Solo mira y no toques nada!

_ De acuerdo.

Seguro que habrá sentido que perdió a "su Cloe la dulce" hace tiempo y sé que a veces me paso de la raya con las órdenes, pero ahora soy la que mando. Sin embargo, nunca olvido que alguna vez anduve de mano derecha.

_ Cloe_ me llamó con un tono de voz distinto al que suele usar_ ¿Crees que hablen o solo repetirán lo que oigan?

_ No lo sé. Lo más probable es que sepan decir palabras básicas adjuntas a nuestro idioma. Me dediqué poco y nada a estudiarlas en profundidad.

_ Te están mirando.

Sabía a la perfección que me observaban pero ni siquiera giré la vista un poco, me limité a seguir buscando prendas acordes a sus tallas corporales en el armario de ropas especiales. Por suerte encontré lo que necesitaba. De a poco fuimos cubriéndolas con lo que sacábamos siguiendo la idea de ir acorde al color de cabello. No abarcamos detalles simples: constamos de vestidos, accesorios, adornos para cabello y demás. De todas nos quedó una por vestir que se trataba de la que en el centro del futón durmió. Estaba sentada en el suelo, notándose el color lila de su cabello, sin decir ni una palabra al igual que el resto de las otras. Yo revolvía el armario a ver si me quedaba algo para ella, y hallé un conjunto navideño rojo y blanco que consistía en una blusa sin tirantes con una abertura central desde abajo hacia arriba y mangas separadas, una falda corta por encima de las rodillas, guantes a lunares, unas botas altas y unas largas medias a rayas.

_ ¿Te gusta?_ le pregunté suavemente, raro en mí_ Es para ti.

La lectorama se levantó, tomó el traje y se paró frente al espejo del lado derecho de la cama. Yuki me pidió que intentara hablarle mientras se encargaba de las demás. Me aproximé haciendo presente mi reflejo junto al suyo.

_ Querida, déjame ayudarte_ le di una mano con las botas, llevaban un sistema de cierre en sus laterales que le iba a dificultar su uso. También le coloqué un lindo collar de perlas verdes de mi cajuela de gargantillas acompañado de un adorno de pequeñas telas navideñas para unir sus mangas a los guantes a través de una cinta verde con una rosa roja.

Al terminar podía notar su sonrisa de agrado. Juntaba sus manos como una niña tímida. Parecía asustada al principio, no obstante, supo que no la lastimaría. Causaba demasiada ternura, como una Lolita.

_ _"Lolita"_ _pensé, aunque fue mejor modificarlo para no parecer tan obvio_ ¿Te gustaría llamarte Loly?

_ Sí, me encantaría_ me respondió alegremente.

_ Bueno, entonces, Loly será.

Muy seguido intentaban sacarse las dudas algunos que querían saber sobre el paradero de Loly y las demás lectoramas. ¿De dónde vinieron? ¿Qué son? ¿Cuáles son sus propósitos? ¿Han hecho algún aporte para la justicia? ¿Tuvieron su primera experiencia aventura hasta casi morir? Esto y mucho más no tenían justificación por el momento, pero tarde o temprano, saldrían las respuestas a la luz.

_**CURIOSIDADES (al estilo Wkipedia XD)**_

_**La fecha respectiva fecha que figura en el prologo es aquella en la que se creo el manga de Mirai Nikki**_

_**Tanto Cloe como Yurika pertenecen a otros fanfics que la autora aún no ha escrito (como por ejemplo Yurika pertenece a Maiden Rose), además de hacer cameos secundarios como lo muestra en esta historia. **_


End file.
